Galactic Sword Duel
by HarryControl
Summary: For the first few chapters, the perspective starts off with by introducing Mario and Sonic separately. They then join together to figure a watch's ultimate mystery. Rated T just to be safe. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Vacation on Yoshi Island

**Important Note**: This was something I actually started over three years ago. Most of this story is written on paper already, so I'm in a middle of revising the story on computer. Actually, no! Its been over a year since I've worked on this because I switched over to a different hobby. Which is working with sprites on Adobe Flash. But I realize now how much my brain has turned into mash potatoes ever since I've stopped reading and writing so I'm finally returning to (hopefully for a while at least). And maybe if there is enough people who like this, then perhaps I'll continue this story. Maybe though.....just maybe.....I'm not making any promises. But anyway, enjoy the story that I finally decided to submit for public viewing. Though, I must caution you that English has always been my weakest subject in school and so it may be possible that there may be some grammer mistakes. I don't know though, because I've been through this like three times of editing, so I'm really trying. Perhaps if somebody could help me..................? I doubt it though.

Start of Galatic Sword Duel - Book 1:

It was a typical gleaming sunny, early morning with five figures walking along the coast of a sea. Some chatted to one another and others just mostly kept silent as they listened to the crashing waves on the beach. The breeze from the ocean brought wonderful cool nature sensation upon their faces. It would likely seem like that it was an ordinary day but some of the characters were very irregular looking people. As a matter of fact, they hardly have any appearances compared to what a human being looks like. Only about half actually appeared to be human looking but that didn't mean the others couldn't behave and have characteristics of one.

One of the shorter of the others had a shirt that was as red as his hat with an 'M' on it to represent the first letter of his name. His body was nearly as round as his nose was with the sun making his black mustache seem silky. His overalls were matching colour to the clear blue sky which had partly clouds in some areas. Commonly you would think the clouds as just puffy looking cotton balls in the sky which they were but something was very unusual about them. To the group, they were used to it but if you were to be standing there having your head up to the clouds, you wouldn't help noticing that some of them seem to have two slits with a semicircle under them as if they were smiling at you. Numerously there was extremely steep, round- top mountains had two vertical lines also but no smile.

The person who was recently described spoke "It's nice that we could take a vacation on Dino island once more like we've done years ago."

A similar looking person that instead wore green instead of red and was slimmer and taller with an 'L' written on his cap took remark of his older brother. "I agree with you, Mario, I had enough fire blazing adventure from Bowser that I could just jump into that water."

Mario chuckled at his younger brother's exaggeration. "Oh so do I, but after our adventure with those Blooberoctopues I think I might want to stay clear of water exploration for awhile."

"But there aren't any in these parts." informed a large but yet human sizable green dinosaur which his yipping voice was as cute as his appearance was. He would look everything like a regular dinosaur would like except for his shoes he wore.

"I know" acknowledged Mario. "I just need to take a break for just a least a week."

"You can rest all you want, Mario. You deserve it. Luigi deserves it. We all need one." mentioned the sweet and beautiful princess. That was why she was named 'Peach' because she was as sweet as a fruit. Her blond-yellow long hair color was richly reflected from the sun almost as pure gold as her crown was. She causally and was at that day wore a pink dress from shoulder to toes, enhancing the beauty of her looks as a princess. Her white gloves extended from her hands up to past her elbows. Not like Mario and Luigi's gloves, they had convenient 'servant' gloves (as they would call them). Yoshi and Toad were free-handed from any gloves.

"Yah," Mario said in agreement to Peach's statement. "Even Toad is taking a vacation with us."

Toad was a very short mushroom-man which made Mario seem less of the 'shorty' of the friends. He had a fairly large white mushroom cap that was poka-dotted with red spots and wore a blue vest with white leg-less pants.

Mario, Luigi, and the others continuously walked along the water front as they were having a relaxing time of there life even if they weren't relaxing. Toad had the most exercise out of it because is little steps were not so grand as the others which forced him to put more effort in his march just for the sake to keep up with the others. Nicely and thoughtfully Toad's friends would slower their pace for him. At one time Mario noticed Yoshi was saying the least from the group, in fact hardly anything at all. Yoshi appeared to be somewhat in deep thought with himself.

Mario couldn't help himself asking his dinosaur friend. "Is there something wrong, Yoshi?"

Yoshi was snapped out of his thought almost getting surprised by Mario's question. He then eased himself knowing there was nothing to be startled about. The other companions were now having their attention to the two as they were interested to know what was going on.

"I prefer not to tell you." Yoshi finally responded.

Mario was now quizzing with full of questions in his mind now. What could Yoshi be not wanting to tell? He was determined to find out. "Why?" he would ask Yoshi.

Yoshi answered in a slightly troubled tone "I just don't want to wreak your vacation."

Mario smiled but a little confused in the back of his mind. "Not to worry my dear Yoshi friend. The whole reason why you invited us here was to take time off, right?"

It really looked as if Yoshi was going to say 'yes' but he looked on what was ahead of him, not saying a signal more thing. Mario was really interested to know what Yoshi did not want to tell.

'Oh well' Mario said in his mind. He did want to take his mind off things for at least for a while but what if it was something urgent? No! He would just try to forget about it. Besides, if it was really that important, why would Yoshi be secret about it? Anyhow, he couldn't spend all his time worrying about it, though it was starting to bother him as they made there stop when they were on a cliff with the ocean to look down upon. The breeze was even more refreshing as it whipped across their faces. Peach was holding a basket filled with all of the Mario bros. favorite food that she had her cooks prepared for them. Mainly it was all sorts of Italian style in food such as ravioli and spaghetti on a pizza. Yoshi was pretty easy to pick out the kind of food for him. Yoshi always enjoyed eating all sorts of fruits such as apples, grapes, or mangos but Yoshi especially loved eating berries. Peach and Toad were not into any peticular kind of food that was their favorite so they just packed themselves some sandwiches. It was close to lunch hour so they thought they might as well eat there while they've stopped. Peach had served everyone with their desired choice of food. They all sat down to munch on their delicious food while enjoying the view of the sea except for Mario who still couldn't get the thought of Yoshi's secret out of his mind. Eventually it was beginning to show because Luigi could tell when Mario was not taking pleasure in the food he was eating, there must be something going on in his head.

"You're not still not thinking about what Yoshi said, are you?" Luigi asked while still slurping up his meal.

Mario sighed as he placed his dish of food aside that was not finished. "Yes I am still thinking about it." he admitted as he wiped his face with his arm-sleeve. "I want to relax and take mind off things for once but now ever since you, Yoshi, have told me about it, I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's nothing, Mario" Yoshi said with reassurance while having a beanfruit in his mouth. Mario then rose to his feet.

"Oh yes it is." betted Mario. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been so troubled. You've hardly even said a word."

"So have you, Mario." Luigi pointed out. "You've been quiet ever since Yoshi was trying to hide his problems."

"Hide my problems?" Yoshi questioned. "Well, I just don't want you to worry."

Mario wanted to laugh to that but the business was to serious for him to do so. "How do you expect me to not worry when telling not to, will get me wondering and..."

"Whoa, Mario" eased Peach "please just settle down, it's probably just something minor."

Mario still did not take heed "oh, now you said it's something. Before you said it was nothing. You are trying to hide something from me, Yoshi!"

'Uh, Mario" Toad spoke up who was still eating. "I think the princess is right, you must settle down. There is no point of a vacation if you don't treat it like one."

Mario was just itching to find out as a vacation would mean nothing to him if had things he may need to be concern about. "I know." Mario said "but I just know I won't get a decent vacation if I am going to be concern about something."

Yoshi finished gulping down the last of his juicy, yet delectable fruit before he saying anything further more. "Mario." he said simply just to insure he got the legendary plumber's attention.

"Yes, Yoshi." Mario acknowledged.

"If I show you what I don't want to tell you, will you promise to forget about it, then?" Yoshi questioned as a proposal. It may not be guaranteed the deal but at least it would get the whole fuss all finished from Mario.

Mario came out with an answer. "I can't make any promises but I will try to keep my word. Yes."

"Gentlemen," Peach said softly as she was still laying on the soft grass. "Before we go anywhere, we should at least finish up here."

Mario was a little disappointed because he wanted to find out right away and get it over with. But perhaps Peach may have known Mario's eagerness to search for problems to solve. She only hoped as much as the others that it would not lead into something very huge such as an adventure which Mario was always ready for ever since he's been in the Mushroom kingdom no matter what he was equipped or what state he was in. It virtually seemed like he was born for adventure with, of course, his brother to tag along most of the time to help. Sometimes Luigi's efforts were great enough to match up to his own brother's heroic works but his fear for some things can get in the way. It would take Mario a lot more to be afraid of obstacles in his life as his urge for saving others was way too important then himself. Though he does have his times also when he could get discourage.

The five packed their things away as they were complete with their meal that they so much enjoyed.

Mario just couldn't wait to get started. "Come on! Let's-a-go!" He pressed on.

"'I' do hope it's nothing." Luigi remarked as he saw Mario striding along side with Yoshi to suppose lead to what Yoshi could not tell. He then shrugged his shoulders with his hands. "What could be worse?"

"Don't say that." directed Toad as he was starting his way to follow Mario and Yoshi. "Every time you seem to say that something worse seems to happen."

"Because it's predicable when something bad might happened." explained Luigi as he offered hand to Peach to take the basket.

Peach did do what she guessed Luigi wanted as she then said something while giving the basket for Luigi to hold. "You guys are overreacting. What's a little secret going to bring forth? The end of the world?"

"No," Luigi responded simply as he began his walk. "The end of the vacation."

End of Part 1. Don't worry! There's more where that came from! Lol!


	2. Chapter 2: The Watch

The five journeyed away from the shoreline as they went inwards of the island where lot's of variates of fruit trees grow as lots were in their mature stage while others were just beginning their life as a tree. It never stopped being abundantly grassy to wherever they went or looked. It was not too much over grown but not short to the trim either. It was just about the perfectly right height. It would make sense why the island was home to Yoshi and other similar looking dinosaurs because all the fruits you could think of would be found there. Normally some of you might think, 'how can so much different types of fruit grow there when some require other climates such as apples to bananas when it is nearly the same all the time climate on dino island?' This place where all kinds of fruit grew could be summed up by saying there is something magically special about the island as some would say. Dino island was also formally called Yoshi island because Yoshi, of course, was the first to ever known history to claim the island. Yoshi's kind was also named after him because of his valiant character in comparison to the other Yoshisaurs and he was the first to ever be known of his species.

Speaking of Yoshisaurs, when the friends stopped at a familiar place, they saw as azure, identical imagery of Yoshi, they couldn't help wondering what he was doing there. The azure Yoshi looked a bit intruded as he saw them all approaching but when he saw Yoshi, he realized there was nothing to fear. Yoshi then greeted him happily which he got the same response in return. Yoshi then asked what the azure colour yoshi was doing there.

The azure yoshi responded with a smile "Looking for you, to see if you were home and, well, now you are."

Yoshi may have a personality of a human but there are some things from a dinosaur you can't take away. For instants, they were at Yoshi's home which was within four berry fruit trees as his perimeter but one thing he had you could find in his home that of which he had a fire place with it's chimney and all you expect from a fire place. It was made of fine and sturdy brick as chimney that was made also of brick shot through the trees above, guessing that probably it reached higher than the trees' heights. You couldn't exactly tell because such density of the leafs covering the view of the sky. Yoshi also had a mailbox with a flotation speaker-massager box in the air next to it. In this world you will sooner or later meet up with a block that can float in mid-air which some could contain some things and by activating them is usually done by punching underneath them. Hitting from the sides was optional of course but never by the top because normally the stuff that might pop out commonly will come out by the top.

Yoshi stared with questions filling his mind. "Why are you looking for me? shouldn't you be playing with the others?" he asked.

The azure Yoshi responded "I couldn't help seeing a large black watch in your mailbox. I wanted to ask what it was."

Yoshi glanced to Mario and the others as they were listening to the friendly talk between the dinosaurs. "That was actually what I didn't want to tell you about."

Mario wanted to burst into laughter thinking how Yoshi could have made a big deal about it. "You mean you couldn't tell us that you've received a watch?" Mario then really did laugh but was not long.

"Interesting." Toad mentioned to himself but then spoke for the others to hear. "Why would someone send a watch all the way to Yoshi island? Is it your birthday Yoshi?"

Yoshi shook his head with no words to say.

"Do you know at least know who it's from?" questioned Mario.

"No." Yoshi responded, this time. "I don't know who it is from because it was never in the mailbox in the first place."

Mario gave a bewildered expression. "You mean, you found it somewhere?" came another guess from Mario.

"Yes," Yoshi responded with a nod. "I found it near a big green pipe on this island."

"You mean, a warp pipe?" Luigi question to re-insure what Yoshi was talking about.

"I think so," Yoshi replied with uncertainty. "I wanted to go in the pipe to see if I could find the character that dropped it, but since I've never seen the pipe there before, I don't want to go anywhere I don't know where I'm going. So, I brought it home with me and put it in the mailbox to deal with it later."

"Fascinating," Informed Mario as he was analyzing the information in his head.

"How come you're not wearing it?" asked Luigi. "You will able to tell time better with a watch then you could with the sun."

"That watch doesn't belong to me and want to return it to it's proper owner." Yoshi yipped.

Peach was finding Yoshi's kindness cute and went 'aw' "That's very thoughtful of you, Yoshi."

"I want to tell you, friends..." Yoshi continued on being a little more firm in his talk. "That watch is not a watch to tell you time."

The others were more inclined to what Yoshi was saying, how could a watch he found not be one of those jewelery pieces you tell time with. There must of been a catch. "Yoshi," said Mario, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Where is the watch? So I can see it for myself."

Yoshi pointed to what he told about. "I already said, it is in the mailbox."

"I'll get it for you, Mario." Luigi offered as he stepped to the mailbox to reach inside with his hand. There was definitely something in there as he felt something hard. He pulled the item he grasped out the mailbox and held it out in front for everyone to see. Mario, of course, was the first to take the watch from Luigi, wanting a closer examination of it. They all watched Mario as they waited patiently for Mario's reaction. Mario, once in a while, shifted expressions as he looked from every side of the watch. One thing they could all say about it is that the watch was rather huge compared to an average size watch.

Mario finally stopped looking at the valuable-appearing object and faced his friends. "I'm no watch expert but I find that somehow this watch is a sort of tracking or navigating device."

"Tracking device?" Luigi repeated, sounding very unconvinced. "What would a tracking device such as this watch be wanting to detect on Yoshi island?"

Mario realized it himself. "Alright, then, it's a navigating device."

"So, you're saying that whoever owed this watch may be lost, now?" Toad question.

"Possibly." Mario answered. "They thing is, if we were to look for the guy who dropped this watch, we would know where he might of gone."

"That's simple, Mario!" Luigi declared with a finger in the air. "He...or she went through the pipe."

Mario glanced to his brother with a daring look "are you sure about that, Luigi? Because you know, the character might of dropped it on his or her way into the dinosaur world by coming 'from' the pipe."

"Also, how did that pipe end up there in the first place?" asked Yoshi.

Mario responded questioningly. "How do you mean?"

Yoshi kept his attitude the same as he tried to explain his question better. "There was never a 'warp' pipe on this island in all the years my home has been known. The only way to get here is by sea or air."

Mario didn't know what to say about the information Yoshi updated the plumber on. Mario had a quizzed mind and shared it with Luigi by looking at him. Currently Luigi had his eyes set on Mario as well, wondering about the same thing. 'If this was true, then 'how did' the green pipe get there. Sure there was plenty of green pipes scattered all over the island, linked to each other in the same region. But the way Yoshi made it sound like is as if it was linked somewhere outside of Yoshi's island. Perhaps another island not so far away.

Mario figured he would soon find out after asking a question. "Yoshi, could you lead us to the place where you found this watch?"

Yoshi nodded with a cheerful yip. "Okay."

"But Mario!" Luigi raised his voice almost as if he was whining about something. "What about our vacation? We didn't come here to do some sort 'search party' but to take some time off."

"Luigi," Mario said confidently as he began to follow Yoshi, who was leading the way. "This 'IS' a vacation."

Luigi sighed heavily leaving Peach and Toad to go first in following Mario. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

End of Part 2 :)


	3. Chapter 3: No Time to Play

The princess and Toad didn't seem to complain at all, but they got to admit, what's a point of a vacation if you don't really enjoy the relaxation of it. Anyhow, Yoshi lead the Mario brothers, Princess Peach, and Toad out from his home where he left the azure Yoshi behind to stay which is what he wanted to do. They traveled through the woods for some time having a sense that they were certainly not relaxing anymore. Oh well, who said a vacation had to be just sitting around? Yoshi guided his friends further on through the leaf woods until they came up to an area of open grassland. There they saw a gathering of yoshis, playing together happily in the open, never really aware of what happens outside their island. The lushing green grass was almost perfect to run around on. Just running in the open field made you feel free in a vast open world as you had the sun beaming down on you. Partly that was the reason why all the yoshis hung around together there. The five companions approached them as they were in need to go by that way. When Yoshi's playmates saw him, some came rushing over to greet him with a lick or two. Others gave him a hug and the rest just hung around near him, not wanting to make it too crowded. Several also welcomed the Mario brothers and their friends the same way. But none they were more delighted to see except for Yoshi. They asked him to come and join them for some enjoyment they were sharing together.

"I'd love to but I have friends all the way from the Mushroom kingdom who came to visit here for a few days and want me to do something." Yoshi told his yoshi kind, hating to disappoint them.

"Aaawww," said a red Yoshi in letdown yipping tone.

A deep blue coloured one spoke up. "Will you play with us later, soon?"

Yoshi gave a cheerful smile. "Of course I will. We'll even have Mario and Luigi play too since they are on vacation."

Small cheers came all the yoshis, thinking it was an honor to able to have them play with the world's most known hero!

"I think I'll stay out of it." Toad remarked comically.

"Yah, Toad," Mario agreed. "With your roundness and size, you could be easily mistaken as a beach ball to them."

"Speak for yourself, Mario." Luigi mentioned. Mario ignored Luigi's remark, being very forgiving to his brother about these remarks. Yoshi then made his gesture towards Peach for the other yoshis to direct their attention there.

"My friends!" Yoshi announced and made it sound official too. "The princess herself, from the Mushroom kingdom!"

All the yoshis then humbled themselves towards Princess Peach and made a respectful low bow towards her. They kept their heads down for a second before hoisting their heads back up properly.

"Thank-you, dearly, Yoshi dinosaurs, for your acknowledging kindness." Peach said feeling appreciated by the yoshis.

"Sorry I have to break this reunion but I really like to make tracks now." Mario informed to the group.

"You're really are eager to get going, aren't you, Mario?" Luigi inquired to Mario, not that he was in a rush to go anywhere because he had a sneaking suspicion that somehow, through all their search, they would start on an adventure somewhere sooner or later. It felt like it was bound to happen. Yoshi waved his local friends goodbye as he walked his way, leading Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad through the open fields. He gazed back at his dino friends and say them waved a long goodbye. When Yoshi had enough, he kept his viewing forward on as he footed over the grassland area. Mario was certainly getting his exercise he was needing and so were the others as it seemed like a while before Yoshi stopped himself and the others on top of a hill. At the top, they could get a good view of the area seeing, sections with open grasslands and dense forest places with occasionally water holes or major water sections such as very small lakes. But what obviously was the thing that stood out in region was a high mountain too far away in which they could see is what exactly what Yoshi wanted to draw their attention to.

"I found it up in the mountain when I was doing some mountain climbing" Yoshi told them.

"Okiekokee, then, let's go." Mario urged. He was so eager about it that he was forgetting to let Yoshi lead the way.

"Mario!" Toad called out. "Some of us needs a little break here."

Mario seized right away after Toad said those words and turned around to see that he was the only one ready to blast off. Luigi was just as ready as Mario would ever be but he wanted to wait for the others.

"Come on, guys!" Mario persisted. "We are suppose to be having fun, right?"

To Mario it may have been interesting to do but for others such as Peach and Toad were not taking it like a piece of cake.

"Sorry Mario." Peach apologized. "But my heels are starting to hurt me. I wasn't prepared for this amount of traveling."

Mario shrugged his shoulders not in a way that he didn't care but he wasn't sure what to do to make Peach's wear out feet better. His problem was shortly solved.

"You can sit on my back, if you like." offered Yoshi as he turned his back to Peach to show that she could go on. Peach didn't reject Yoshi's generosity and went beside Yoshi to climb on. Thoughtfully, Yoshi crouched down so it would be easier for the princess to climb aboard. Toad couldn't help feeling jealous of the fact that Peach was going to have a rest from a long walk. But who was he to argue to the princess?

"Hey, Toad!" Luigi said in getting Toad's attention, noticing he was looking a bit wore out himself.

"You look as if you could use a lift too. You can sit upon my shoulders."

Toad was not going to take 'no' as an answer so Toad mounted, (with the help of Luigi) on Luigi's shoulders. "Please promise me you will hold on tight."

"I will." Toad responded simply.

"Are we ready now?" Mario checked in again, not wanting to make any assumptions again. Luigi gave a thumb up. "I'm ready." then the three looked to Yoshi and Peach for their approval.

"

Let's go." Yoshi yipped with a pointed finger. They made trails down the hill, focusing only to reach the base of the mountain so they could begin their assent. It didn't take very long to reach the start of it because either their time together made time very consuming or their extra pacing speed from the fact they didn't need to slow down. Yoshi told them their was a way they could take prepared for any travelers to climb up the mountain. His friends agreed with Yoshi's judgment and carried on with their walk going quarter-way round the mountain and for some reason the time seemed a lot longer. At one point Luigi asked a question to Toad.

"Do you want to come down now?"

"I actually like it up here." remarked Toad. "From here I can view things from a different perspective. Do you mind if I stay up here?"

"Not at all." Luigi said enthusiastically. "But just remember what I told you. Especially when we start that mountain climbing."

"okay" Toad responded, taking Luigi advisory. The friends carried on with their hike in the lightly populated trees section of Yoshi island. They chatted once in a while like what Luigi and Toad did but Mario was showing the most tensity that it nearly quieted the others. All Mario really wanted to do is to have some sort of adventurous excitement in his vacation. No of them mind at all, is just that their purpose there was to take some time off. I don't know how many times have to mention that it was suppose to be a relaxing day but obviously it was not quite getting through Mario's head. He didn't seem to care what the others think, only to find some sort of pastime for the sakes to break any boredom. Finally Yoshi made a stop by near the mountain side and turned around to face the others.

"We're are here." Yoshi told with Peach still on his back. Mario and Luigi looked around as if they were looking for something (of course).

"I don't see the green pipe anywhere." Luigi was the first to say.

"No, no!" declared Yoshi with waving hands. "Not that place, but the stairs that leads to the flat top of the mountain."

"Oh," said Mario, realizing the mistake he could of done as well. "Well, where are they?"

Yoshi pointed with a figure to the sudden steepness of the mountain side. Mario, Luigi, and the others followed the direction with their eyes and couldn't where at first the stairs Yoshi was referring to but then caught a glimpse of some exorbitant steps camouflage within the mountain side. Quickly Mario got ahead of Yoshi and made his way to the bottom and first step of the mountain climbing in stairs style. Luigi and Yoshi glanced to each other and shrugged feeling both surprised about Mario urgency. Mario lifted his foot and placed it on the first step ever.

End of Part 3. Heh-heh. Should I make my parts longer or what?


	4. Chapter 4: The Climb to Pipe

Mario felt he had to put more lifting effort with his legs then he had to with the stairs at his and Luigi's home. The stairs may have been steeper then home but at least they were much wider and longer then normal house stairs. Luigi had an easier time climbing the stairs then Mario and Yoshi because of his longer legs. They weren't that much longer but every inch counts. If Toad had to walk up the thing he would probably be heaving himself up for every step. Which is the main reason Luigi was helping Toad, by letting him ride on his shoulders. Yoshi could handle any load on his back such as the princess because his strong back, sturdy legs, and feet made him useful for mounting on for a ride as good as a stable horse. Mario continued on, leading way, not needing to have Yoshi's help to guide the way. All you were required to do was to follow the straight path way of the stairs.

After a while of stair climbing Mario was actually getting a little worn out in the legs. Even his urgency to get to the top was becoming undependable to carry him on so he slowed down and shortly came to a stop. Automatically the others seized their climbing as well because the could not go further without Mario.

"Why did we stop?" asked Yoshi who was at the back of the line with Peach.

"It's Mario." Luigi told who was in the middle of Mario and Yoshi. They waited for Mario to resume but he seemed to be delaying quite a bit for someone who was acting so avid to get to their destination.

"Come on, Mario." Luigi began to tease. "You can't tell me you're tired already. Why...you seem to have so much energy at the hill top earlier."

"That was before, Luigi." Mario told his brother, keeping his head tilted up looking as far as the stairs could go. He then noticed they seemed to not have a long distant before reaching the end. But how was that possible when they weren't even half way? Mario turned around to look down to Yoshi.

"Yoshi! How come there are so little few steps left for such more mountain climbing?"

"That's the middle point of the journey, up there." Yoshi replied from behind Luigi. Mario found it was a good timing because he was in need of a momentary break. He figured he should finish off the climb of the first half before stopping, so Mario shifted way he was facing his body back to ascending stairs and began his march up them once more. Luigi was glad they could get a move on once again because he didn't like the feeling of standing still on a ledge and perhaps a little frighten of himself that he could fall back which was something he could not afford with Toad in his grips and Yoshi and Peach behind him. Relieving, they all finally reached the mid-point of there climb where they saw a spectacular scenery with of course Mario seeing it first. Typically Yoshi knew what was coming up. What they all marveled at was the nice view of a whole large, leveled area that had a waterfall spouting out from some rocks from the mountain and spilling into a fairly wide open, rocky bottom pool. The sound of the waterfall crashing into the pool was just as pleasing to the ears as to the eyes. Hardly any vegetation grew there and all the pebbles, rocks, stones, and boulders were much smoother here. In fact even smoother than the stairs they just came from. Speaking of stairs, if you were to look across the pool, you could see there were another set of stairs that led the rest of the way to the top of the mountain.

"Great," Luigi said sarcastically "now how do we get to the other side?" He asked that because he didn't see any bridge or any easy access if trying to get around the pool.

"We swim, of course." Yoshi told.

Luigi smirked and leaned towards Mario to whisper in his ears. "So much for keeping away from water."

"Nah!" Mario said acting confidently "Who said I wouldn't get my feet wet?" Mario totally forgot about taking a break as just visiting the place itself was already relaxing enough. "Let's go"

Splash!

Mario had just jumped into the pool feet first not caring how the water felt. From where he was standing the water went all the way up to his neck. Mario waved a hand to his friends and brother while beginning a front-crawl. "Come on, guys."

Luigi was about to take a leap into the water until Toad stopped him. "Wait!" he said "I can handle the swimming part to myself."

"You're sure?" Luigi checked in, wanting to be a help.

"Positively." confirmed Toad. Luigi bended down for Toad to climb off his back but instead, Toad sprung from Luigi's back and dived into the pool. Luigi quickly wondered what Toad had done by standing back up looking to see if Toad really took a jump in the pool. Toad then merged his head from the water looking up to Luigi. "The water is great." Toad told.

Luigi was not fully approving of Toad's actions and crossed his arms but not looking too serious. "I bet it is, Toad, but please tell next time what you are going to do before using me as a diving board."

Toad was a little guilty. "Sorry."

Luigi, forgetting the whole matter, glanced to Yoshi and Peach who still haven't even dipped their feet in the pool.

"can you swim, princess?" Yoshi asked.

"Naturally." Peach responded. "But I didn't quite bring any fitting cloths for swimming at the moment."

"Don't worry, you can ride on me while I swim." Yoshi told. Peach was a that this time still on Yoshi's back.

Peach was not sure about the idea. "Are you sure you can hold both of us above water?"

"No problem." mentioned Yoshi who really meant what he said. Yoshi then made a stand-by jump position and looked back to Peach. "Ready?"

"I'm ready" said Peach. Yoshi then jumped into the water with a huge splash. It was bigger then Mario's because the load Yoshi was carrying. After Yoshi and Peach had cleared well safety distant away, Luigi held his nose and jumped into the spring pool of cool water. Mario was already at the end and was heaving himself out on a ledge of the pool at the other end where the remaining way up of the stairs where. He had to admit the water was refreshing. Mario gazed up the stairs like he once did and felt somewhat smaller when trying to see top-ending of the stairs. He turned back to look down into the pool. Toad had nearly reached the end of his swim as he was coming up to the side Mario was standing on. Thoughtfully, Mario bended down with an outstretched hand. Toad got the message that Mario was wanting to help him out, since he would have a little more difficulties climbing out. Toad put out a hand to grasp Mario's which he returned the grip and hoisted Toad out like an infant. Mario applied the same helping performance on the rest of his comrades. Once they all were out, dripping wet, Mario motioned them to continue on. "I want to do the rest of the climbing to myself, Yoshi." Peach told. Yoshi nodded, giving the signal to Peach that is okay by him. Peach slid off carefully from Yoshi's back and thanked him for the lift he had done for her. Yoshi gave a cheerful smile at the Princess as a sign of friendliness.

Yoshi then faced towards Toad with a normal look. "Do you need a lift, Toad?" He offered.

Toad glanced to Yoshi, then the stairs. This is what he said. "I really would like to try this myself but I would only be slowing you guys down because the stairs are much steeper to me then to you, dudes."

"So does that mean you will come on?" Yoshi questioned. Toad then made a sudden leap in the air to Yoshi's direction and landed on the dinosaur's back.

"Absolutely!" Toad declared with a fist in the air.

Mario eventually broke in the conversation. "So does this mean we are ready?"

"I'm ready." said Luigi with a thumb up, showing his approval. The others gave their response also, wanting to go on with their hike.

"Alright." Mario said cautiously. "But it's a none stopping trip to the top. Understand?"

Luigi gave his challenging response. "Are you kidding? I could march across a whole desert without pausing." You could tell Luigi was bluffing a bit when saying those words. Mario showed a slight grin because of Luigi exaggeration. Maybe he could march across a whole desert. It was not time to try any foolish dares because right at this moment, Mario was determined to check out the green pipe at the top of the mountain that Yoshi claimed wasn't there before. Mario padded one of his trouser pockets that had the odd looking watch while beginning his assent up some stairs once again. The watch was another mystery. It was nothing like they ever seen before. Mario had a good feeling that the watch may have a connection with where the green warp pipe might lead to. He couldn't be too sure, though.

At least half an hour had past and the gang were still processing up the mountain stairs. Some point in their journey, Peach had nearly scared the daylights out of others when she accidentally step on here dress and took a tumble. Fortunately, she fell forward onto the stairs, not backwards. They all let out a sigh when of relief knowing that Peach was perfectly fine. Luigi thought he was going to have a heart attack from this incident.

"That is why they made them wide" Yoshi said. Mario and Luigi knew why now as they preceded with their climb up the stairs. Wider stairs meant less chance of taking a long fall down the stairs, also reducing the injury chances. Imagine if the stairs were skinny? That's why they are not but for the sakes of stairs being wider then usual, they had to be steeper...much steeper if they stairs were to make up the amount of shallowness of the it. The stairs had to be going up the same angle as the mountain so whoever had built them must of been a pretty smart fellow to measure the exact amount of height, width, and length of them to a-line with the mountain angle but being reasonably safe at the same time. Of course they were not one-hundred percent safe but much safer if they were wider then being like skinny planks.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Toad pressed on, remembering the challenge Mario had laid for them. Despite everyone stopping for Peach, they all were making out the test greatly with no problem. As they got near the end, they all were more eager to reach the top. Most of them were inclined to see the view from the top and look down to all of Yoshi island. But that Mario. He was just looking forward into seeing the warp pipe Yoshi told about. Luigi was in between, he wanted to check the view and solve the mystery of the watch.

"Just a few more steps and we...are...there!" exclaimed Mario as he paused so his statement would end precisely when they reached the last step. The mountain top was very grassy is what first came to there mind as they all came one after the other, feeling satisfied by their accomplishment by reaching the top. The whole mountain peak area was like a open meadow in the sky. The clouds seemed much closer above their head now then before. In fact, some was actually below them. It was certainly more drafty at that altitude then it was at the base of the mountain. The grass waved along with the wind blowing across it.

"Wow." Peach mentioned in awe. "Just take a look at that view, below." They all came to an edge, getting a good glimpse of the most portion of Yoshi island.

Luigi whistled "What a view."

"I guess our walk wasn't a complete waste." Toad remarked, remaining on Yoshi's back as he felt safer there because of such heights they were up.

"You bet." Mario said firmly and left the four together to go off to the warp pipe. The green pipe was centered on the whole place the were on top of, conveniently. Luigi glanced back to see Mario running off without him.

"Hey, Mario! Wait for me!" Luigi exclaimed as he went to chase after Mario. Yoshi and the others from the Mushroom kingdom turned around to see the two brothers race to the pipe that stuck out from the middle of the field. They scurried across the plateau to reach the warp pipe to check it out. Mario was the first to get there with Luigi the following and then the rest came along. Mario was gazing down the huge pipe by the time all them got there with a halt. He seemed to be in some deep thought when looking down in the pipe.

Luigi was the taking notice and asked. "Mario. Is something down there you can see?"

Mario gave his glance to Luigi while still next to the pipe. "No, bro....it's not the pipe, but this place. It's if I've been here long ago."

"You have?" Yoshi question.

"Yah." Mario said while scratching his cap. "Maybe from a dream. I don't know. I felt as if I've been here before."

"Well only if there was a small palace here instead of a pipe then I would able to know exactly what this place is." remarked Luigi as he searched around in his own head.

Mario's face lighted up with brilliance. "Oh now I remember what place this is!"

Luigi was just as blank as before. "You...you do?"

Mario was sounding excited "Yah! Don't you remember, Luigi? We came up this mountain before with Yoshi when coming to rescue Peach?"

Luigi was still clueless on the topic. "Eh?"

"Come on, Luigi." Mario said solidly. "You just told us you would know exactly what this place was if there was a palace here instead."

"But there isn't." Luigi pointed out "if you haven't notice, there isn't a signal trace of building in sight."

"Things can change dramatically gradual as years go by." Mario stated.

Yoshi let them in on some info "There was actually a switch palace that existed long ago here but now has been extinct for ages. Nothing has been up here for so long until one day this pipe was here."

"And that's when you found the watch. right?" Toad quizzed who had just slip off Yoshi because he was feeling ready to walk on his own feet. Yoshi nodded in response to Toad's question which meant 'yes'.

Luigi put out a greedy hand to Mario. "Let's see that watch again, Mario."

Mario reached for his pocket and stuck a gloved-hand in it. "I was just thinking of doing that myself."

He did as what both brothers thought of doing next. He held it to himself, not giving the watch to Luigi who still was expecting to have it. Luigi persisted on with his open hand in which his fingers kept bending and straightening out.

"Could I see it, please?" said Luigi with permission. Mario did not want to argue with Luigi so he passed the watch kindly into Luigi's hand. "Thanks" after Luigi attempt to operate the little mechanical device by the start of pushing a few buttons. Mario was not sure what Luigi was up to and neither was the others only to know that Luigi was obviously trying to get the watch to do some sort of function.

Mario began asking loaded questions "Luigi, what are you doing? Do you even know how to turn it on or work the thing? We shouldn't be fiddling around with other people's property."

Luigi was well aware of Mario's advisory but continually tapped away. "I know, Mario. But I really want to know what's it's purpose. Don't you?"

"Of course!" declared Mario controllably firm. "But Luigi, what if....just if....maybe this watch was wanted to be found by someone else?"

"What are you talking about, Mario?" Peach question with shrugging hands and shoulders. "Are you saying this is a trap?"

"I sure do smell one." Mario said who was beginning to get serious about it. "It seems kind of odd that somebody would leave such a highly valuable piece of jewelery especially next to a warp pipe."

Yoshi gave a low yipping sound being questionable about it. "Why 'especially' near a pipe?"

Mario put a figure in the air as he explained his logic. "My dear Yoshi friend. I have experienced countless amount of traps ever since I've been In this world. And believe me, hardly anything is considered coincidence when you have the most evil reptile, Bower who has never able to be banish for history in this world. I'm also getting suspicious of this because Bowser has struck back for awhile and for his patients, I expect him to have something scheming that all should know by now."

"Slow down, Mario!" Toad told. "I think this whole investigation thing is starting to get to your head."

"Toad is right," Peach had to concur. "You can't really prove to anybody this is some sort of set up someone is playing just by a pipe and a watch."

Mario quickly snatched the watch back from Luigi. The younger, taller brother was not pleased by Mario's snappy actions and began to hassle Mario by his own words. "Hey! Mario! What's the big idea?!"

Mario did not pay attention to Luigi's rude behavior and showed the watch out for Peach to see clearly. "Does this look like an ordinary watch to you? No! In fact, this thing looks like something way too out of this world to be something that actually exist in this world."

"He's got a point too, your highness." Toad informed to Peach, having to admit the truth as much as Peach did because neither of them never seen such a futuristic looking watch before. Conveniently Yoshi had no clue what it was also, only to know that it did not come from the island. They all stood quietly, not having a signal idea on how to argue with Mario's reasoning.

Luigi managed to find an argument. "Have you ever thought maybe the watch comes from the place that the pipe leads to?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Mario said grinningly. "Obviously to me that this watch must be coming from the section of a world that has this type of technology that seems to not have yet been invented in most parts of this world of what I can think of." Mario went over to look down the pipe once more like he did before. "It's origin must be coming from somewhere down this pipe that warps somewhere."

"I still don't understand why you think it's a trap." Luigi said as he glanced down the pipe with Mario. The rest of the friends followed the same actions by taking a position to the pipe and to peer down it.

Mario responded to Luigi's statement. "I just have a good hunch that somehow this leads to trouble. That's all." Mario paused his talking for a moment then added on having his eyes glaring down into the blackness of the pipe that seems to have no bottom. "I also believe this pipe that was placed here was no accident either."

Luigi was the first to finally make a move away from the pipe. "Uh...well... I bid you guys a good time with your adventure to the place you are going to visit."

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed in a scolding kind of way. Luigi immediately halted with sightly bracing face, worried what Mario was going to say. Mario knew Luigi's cowardly ways too well on how he always was a little afraid to face any challenges that could get dangerous. ( anything that can get too dangerous for his taste anyways). Luigi slowly turned around to Mario who was giving a frown at him. "Nice try, but don't you think you are going to get yourself uninvolved in this one. Come on. Perhaps this all just wrong guesses I'm making and somebody really did lose their watch along the way when coming or going in the pipe. But here is one more thing I'd like to ask for you to think about. How would that person know about a pipe that never existed before? Perhaps that person knew about this person who had this watch could be responsible for this pipe here."

"All I can say is that you are jumping too much to conclusions." Luigi told, not quite satisfied with evidence that were currently presented.

"Then why don't we just check out where this green pipe leads for starters, instead of wasting out time standing here and debating over this matter." Peach said firmly to the others as a first move of suggestion.

There was a bit of a delay before Mario said something. "Yes...why not."

Luigi took it negatively. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Pull yourself together, Luigi." Mario said happily. "Besides, you probably would have come if I didn't start mentioning about traps."

Luigi looked a little depress knowing he was going to regret it either way. "If you insist."

Surprisingly Luigi right away made a jump in the air then started dropping into the pipe by natural force of gravity and plunged into disappearing blackness down below. Mario shortly went after Luigi by hopping inside the pipe that seemed to have go on forever because you could see no bottom. Peach went next, then Yoshi leaving Toad to stay the last remaining character on the mountain top.

He sighed heavily. "I sure hope this really is not a trap or else Bowser is well on his way to capture us all. Though I think I'm getting to ahead of myself. I'll leave the negative details to Luigi."

After talking to himself, Toad made a leap in the air, more higher then you would expect a little guy like Toad.

It seemed like they would fall for a long time but they didn't as the green pipe did warp them to another end of a linking pipe. Luigi was the first to see a circle light up ahead and it approached fast as he was no longer falling but went from a transition of falling, into walking. Quite complex if talked about how they all did the same thing. Let's just say there ends up being a slight change of gravity pull direction. They were quite use to this by now but if you were to try warping in a special green pipe such as this one, you wouldn't help at least saying 'that felt weird'. Luigi walked onwards as the circle of light was decreasing it's approaching speed as he got closer to the exit. Mario was right behind who did the same, not quite seeing the light ahead of him because Luigi was ahead, blocking it. Out he came out the other end of the warping pipe to have a brief listening what was going on before he had a look around. He thought it was one of his friends from behind but it came from ahead of him. He would also like to think it was Luigi but the voice he heard was not the sound of his brother. There was only one thing to say, 'somebody else was there!'


	5. Chapter 5: Tails' and Knuckles' Dreams

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Click!

The digital alarm clock on a bedroom night table was silenced by a gloved-hand that pushed its button. It was morning. The furry character removed the covers off him and rose from his pillow on his bed. He wiped the remaining tiredness out of his eyes. He placed his feet on the floor and stood up to do a grand stretch with a nice smile on his face. This character was a orange, yellowish colored. His name was Miles Prower, but most of his friends called him Tails, which bothered not one bit. He actually liked it a whole lot better than his original name. What made him unique from any other fox was this two tails. A genetic deformation he was born with. But its been for the better, as he can use his tails to fly. With his shoes already on, he quickly left the room to retrieve some water for himself and something else.

Tails had his shoes on so quick was because he actually slept with them, like he does every night. His friends does this as well. They don't take them off because these are specially designed by Tails, who made them so you don't have to take them off. Unlike regular shoes, these ones don't wear down at all, and don't become stinky after long periods of sweating in them. They actually smell just as fresh as they were when new. With ventilation and anti-odor installment in the shoes, they also are very comfortable to wear which will fit nicely around each different character perfectly. At the same time, they are very firm and heavy duty shoes, each made uniquely for each character. Tails had some spare pairs of shoes that he made in his workshop, but never could find the perfect people. Nobody wanted them either because they had such a boring brown color to them. Perhaps if someone was on welfare and couldn't afford such shoes. But if that were the case, they would be provided with normal shoes. Its not like Tails and his friends were trying to be disrespectful in showing characters in welfare small importance, but it because Tails had a dream. It was from a star which Tails didn't know at all. Tails was told to keep those shoes until two plumber brothers. Those are the two he must give them to.

Tails returned with a water jug went over to the window where the sunlight was streaming into his bedroom. On a window sill stood rosy flower in a pot of soil. Tails cautiously poured some water onto the soil around it. To Tails, this was no ordinary plant for him, it has a special place in his heart. It reminded him of someone very important to him. Its been a long while since he's seen that person. Some of his friends grow tired how he always brought up how he hoped he would see the person again. But his best friend has always been supportive to him. Though, as a lot were hoping for, Tails was over with loss of his long gone friend.

With Tails' mind cleared of everything, he went downstairs to his humongous garage that had at least a few large vehicles parked in the garage. Tails gazed from a balcony in the garage and looked at his machines and contraptions in admiration. But none of them he esteemed more like it's use than a jet that was centered on the vast open space of garage floor. It was probably his biggest vehicle there. It was called the "'X' Tornado" Version three. Mostly the reason for it's name because it's wings from both sides form into an 'x' shape and also 'tornado' part of it's name could conclude that it's destruction it can cause is perhaps comparable to a real nature tornado. He looked at his jet he was getting deep in thought. Pretty much what he was thinking of was the past adventures he had with it. He remembered the amount of times he used it to help his best buddy, Sonic to either reinforce or help him in anyway he could. Tails then was cut off by something.

"Hey Tails!" Shouted girl rabbit down below on the garage floor. Her name was Cream, who had huge floppy hears hanging over the back of her head. She also had bushy tail that stuck out from her brownish-red colored dress. She held a cute little live creature almost like a pet and a friend at the same time like it was here teddy bear. It had a very similar color to an azure yoshi. It would be rather difficult to say that it was incomparable to one because the characters there had no clue of even a Yoshi existing. Anyhow, the little companion Cream had was a him with her almost everywhere she went. It was called a Chao which all the little chao could mostly say mostly was 'chao' which was the name of his kind. Though what's use of a knowing a friend deeper if you don't know his or her name. His name was Cheese, a hovering little creature hardly ever leaving Cream's side. But above else, what was interesting was the other character that was next to Cream and Cheese. "guess who decided to finally pay us all a visit?!" Cream said excitedly. It was Knuckles the red echidna with a face telling he was serious about something.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails shouted happily as he waved out a hand. Knuckles seem to have responded to his greetings but you could tell something was on his mind, but more like for a duty call. Tails and Cream rushed down to properly greet Knuckles up close in person. Knuckles then halted in his place as Tails and Cream reached the bottom of the stairs and started to engage on him. He seemed to be acting like he was not appreciating having to drop by and visit. They didn't call him Knuckles for nothing. For instants, He can carry a whole whack-full of a punch with one blow of his fist. His strength could easily beat almost everybody he encounters in a fight. To the count of three, a boulder could be smash to crumbling pieces with at least one hit of his mighty fist. His power was mostly in the arms as well. Just looking at his body structure can already tell you that he was a very tough opponent and may not take things simply.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails said again but this time he was in front of him. "What brings you here? I thought you were taking some relaxing time on Angel Island?"

"I was." Knuckles mentioned a bit grumpily. "Until some weird things started occurring."

"What weird things?" Tails asked.

"Well, for starters..." Knuckles said lowly as he held out an object in the palm of his mitten covered hand. "What's the huge idea of leaving your geeky toys laying around there?!" the 'geeky' thing Knuckles was talking about was a black watch with a monitor on it. Presumably the same as what some others from a different world found. "It caused a lot of disruption to the peaceful place. How can anybody get some decent relaxation. I am not asking for much but just a little quiet time to myself."

"Whoa Knuckles!" Tails said. " Slow down for a minute! I don't even know half of what you are talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Knuckles told changing his attitude to worse.

Tails was starting to get a little cross himself. "No I don't because first of all, that watch does not belong to me and second, what would make you think I would try to ruin your day? I'm way too occupied to even take flight with couple of my aircrafts."

"If this is not your watch, then who's?" Knuckles demanded an answer. Tails was the only one he knew that would use such 'cutting edge' technology like the complexity of the watch's design in the local region.

"Maybe it was Eggman." Cream guessed.

"That doctor?" Knuckles questioned. "I'd highly doubt he's responsible for this because that prank was a bit too obvious and rather too...small, you could say."

"If it was small then why are you so annoyed of it?" Tails asked as he gestured it.

Knuckles got snappy. "Because they sure must of had a lot of nerves to pull a stunt like that! I could feel something that was not right on the island especially when I believe the Master Emerald was trying to say something. I could tell something was defiantly something dangerous on the island as I had dreams that were starting to be different."

"What was that?" Tails asked Knuckles in determination to figure out how to solve his problem.

Knuckles was calming down as he told his story. "Well, Tails, I could be just going crazy but when you know your dreams are suddenly more real than they're suppose to be then obviously I believe that the Master Emerald is trying to tell me something. I won't dare tell you everything about my dreams because you know how dreams can be a lot of times. Too weird to tell."

"I understand." Tails informed with respect towards Knuckles. "So tell me what you think it's trying to tell you."

"I'm not sure." Knuckles admitted, acting a bit at ease now. "But here's what it was. Red and blue blend in together to make the merging point green, which is confusing because they usually make purple. Then I say this war between two sides that viciously repeated their stabs and swipe at each other. Nobody seemed to have been taking any effect on the hits and didn't die no matter how many times they were struck. Another thing that was so baloney that I might not tell it. But for your sakes, Tails, I will tell because it might just interest you." At this point Tails was more curious and eager of Knuckles' story about the dreams he had. "I am going to revise that part of the dream because there are some things I am going to leave out that I find too personal. Somehow all the people who were fighting ended up disappearing as I suddenly found myself walking in nice forest. I knew right away by the feeling of soft voices talking to me as if it were the trees. Something was really making this forest seem to be under some sort of enchantment. One tree ahead of me ended up speaking to me with no face and somehow I knew what it was talking to me. The last thing I could remember was seeing that tree mysteriously change like a ghost into somebody I knew. I thought my eyes were deceiving me but there I was face to face with this character who seemed to be trying to warn me in these words: 'Knuckles, all of what you have sought and lived will be all in vain if not acted upon.'"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Watch

Tails and Cream had no word to say about Knuckles' vision only to hope that he would say more because it was rather considering for them. Was the dream actually having any meaning to it or was it just Knuckles self conscious about what he was witnessing.

"Was there anything else?" Tails asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I rather not tell you the rest. You must understand, it's too embarrassing." Knuckles said frowningly.

"Well I thought it was pretty interesting!" Said a voice that didn't come from either mouth of the three including Cheese as the fourth. This alerted them and turned to the direction in which the voice came from. It sounded awfully familiar and were able to distinguish who it was before even seeing him. There was Sonic the Hedgehog in his natural blue color who was laying on top of a bi-plane wing which the aircraft was named after him since it was originally his. He layed on his side with head supported up by his hand as if he was relaxing. Sonic was not there before and they all knew it, but was acting like he was there for awhile. They guessed he must of rushed inside the garage without them looking. Sonic gave grin as used his other hand that was not head rester to wave 'hello' to his friends. "Hey, gang! What's up?!" he said.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed excitingly. Happy to see his best friend show up as well. Cream and Cheese made their greetings as well.

Knuckles went 'hmph' feeling too troubled to even appreciate Sonic's presence.

Sonic then picked himself up with no problem and posed himself having both his closed hands to his waist line with a remaining smirk on his face. "Well, Knuckles, what brings you all the way here? I'm rather amused."

Knuckles glanced to Sonic with no smile to return. "Since you are such in a good mood, then perhaps you can tell the meaning of 'this'." He held the watch he had always in his hand ever since he found. Sonic then jumped down from the wing to the floor professional style and made his landing soft. He took his time by walking to Knuckles to know what his complain was about.

"What's the little thing that seems to be bother a tough guy?" Sonic asked teasingly as he made a stop when near them. Knuckles was not caring for Sonic kidding around and kept his serious behavior, demonstrating his meaning of business.

"It's this watch, you see." Knuckles explicated. "I am presuming this must be some sort of connection to the reason of the island's disturbance. I will not rest until I find out the true answer why. I get the feeling there is more to it then just this watch."

"The place you got this watch was on Angel island, correct?" Sonic asked to insure his statement.

"That's right." Knuckles answered. "I don't know why, but I have my reasons to believe this watch is the very thing for my problems."

"There are a few things I don't get." Tails remarked, still being in thought about what Knuckles had mentioned. "How did you get to know in the first place that the watch is held responsible for the turmoil of your home island?"

"I don't know." Knuckles could only reply. "I guess in some way I was guided to find it. Almost as if I was meant to find it."

"Another thing." Said Tails, about to throw another question. "Was there anybody in particular in your dream who gave you the warning."

Knuckles slowly turned away and began walking to the exit of the garage. "I don't think I want to tell you. It was all too bizarre."

"You don't have to walk off like this, Knuckles." Sonic told his friendly, competitive pal. "If you need help in anything then all you need to do is ask."

"I don't need your help, Sonic, but answers!" Knuckles told who carried on to dismiss himself.

"Well, Knuckles, that's the whole trick, isn't it?" Sonic quizzed. This actually got Knuckles to stop. "How can we give you answers if you refuse to accept our help?"

Knuckles turned around to face Sonic's direction. You could tell he was still not in a charming mood. "What I mean to say is that I am searching out my answers without you."

"Knuckles, you should at least let us do something to help." Tails advised, almost begging him.

Knuckles then thought for a moment taking the subject seriously. "Well...there is something you can do, Tails." Knuckles looked down to the watch he still had in his hand then gazed up to Tails. "Here. catch!" Knuckles told. He tossed the dense feeling watch casually to Tails for him to catch which he did with one hand reaching out to grab it. Tails brought it closer to his face and examined it with interest. Knuckles made his statement as he turned off back to resume his exiting-the-garage plan. "See what you can analyze with that piece of gear."

"Okay." Tails acknowledged with a nod.

"What about the rest of us?" Cream asked in her natural light voice.

Knuckles did not look back and kept going. "You can help be leaving this whole business thing to myself."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, knowing Knuckles just couldn't seem to be convinced that he needed help. Maybe he didn't after all. "You know where to find us if you need anything."

"I'm not sure about yourself, Sonic." Tails mentioned. "You never seem to stay in one spot."

Sonic smiled for Tails because of what he said and was kind of laughing as he talked while scratching his ear "Heh-heh, that's true." he then put his hand back to his side while shifting where he was facing to Tails. "So how are you making out with your building projects?" he asked to alternate the subject.

"Great!" Tails said enthusiastically. "I just finished the final tests of a security program just yesterday" he then change his expression to pondering his thoughts out loud. "At least on this planet anyway."

"Tails. I'm worried for Knuckles." Cream told with a concern look.

Sonic was still taking things well. "Awh don't worry about a thing, Cream, Knuckles can take care of himself."

"But Cream has a point, Sonic." said Tails with a gesturing hand. "If something on Paradise island is scheming up trouble then shouldn't you take a look also."

"I'd like to," Sonic had to say. "But if Knuckles doesn't want me to interfere with his duties then I will respect his wishes."

"You know very well that Knuckles will never ask for help by now, Sonic." Tails said. It was reasonable enough for Sonic but he had his ways too.

"I know that too, Tails, but what I overheard about his dreams, I think it would be best if he would try to seek out the answers by his own judgment." Sonic then pointed a thumb at himself proudly "If he ever does end up in a jam then I'll be there. I doubt anyways that it is anything important. Knuckles is just got to get a grip of things, that's all."

When thinking their conversation was out of earshot of Knuckles, they thought twice when hearing his distant call of him outside the garage. "I heard that, Sonic!"

Sonic and Tails were speechless for a moment. All they could say in their minds was Knuckles' attentive hearing was not to be underestimated. The two best friends then gave each other a convincing glance. The both smiled and laughed together like best friends would do. Cream joined in with a giggle as well.

Shortly they stooped their chuckling and Tails said what he needed to say next. "Well, Sonic, I don't mean to be in a hurry but now I have some other things I must acquire to."

"Like figuring out that watch. Right?" Sonic guessed.

"Precisely." Tails confirmed.

"Well in that case, I better be on my way." Sonic then prepared himself in a position to blast off. "see ya!"

"Wait, Sonic! Hold it a minute." Tails requested with hand telling him to stop.

"Yah, Tails?" Sonic checked in, looking over his shoulder as he was still prepared to run off.

"Before you go, could you pick up a power coupling engine transmitter while goofing off?"

Sonic gave a thumbs up to Tails. "Sure, pal. Anything you need. Though I am not totally sure what that is and what it looks like but I'm sure will know it when I see it."

"Thanks a lot, Sonic!" Tails said being appreciated by Sonic's help.

Sonic felt it was a bit much, Tails' complement. "Ohh..don't thank me, Tails. It's the least I can do."

"Alright." said Tails with a smile. He turned away looking back to Sonic and signaled him 'good-bye'

"See you around soon, Tails!" uttered Sonic as he quickly accelerated to high speed. I don't know how fast you can picture him run but he had a speed of a racing car by the time he left leaving the garage. Knuckles hadn't gotten really far ever since he left the huge garage. Outside was not necessarily any brighter but there was obviously more natural light when getting out. Sonic rapidly caught with Knuckles and then rushed by him going ahead. Sonic then taunted. "I hope your speed won't be the blame for the fault of your troubles!"

Knuckles halted, couldn't resist himself from shouting out to him in return with a fist in the air. "Come back here and say that again in my face!" he dared.

"Not a chance!" Sonic called back with a teasing smile.

End of Part 6:

Author Comments: Generally, my goal is to have at least 1,500 words per chapter with a few maybe a few exceptions every once in a while. I need to know if that is to long or too short or good amount. Just remember though, the more words, the longer it takes to do a chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Sonic and Amy

Sonic continued on his speed down a along a paved road that of which connected to the wide drive way perpendicularly. Sonic was bored enough that he would greatly do a favor for Tails. It's not like he wouldn't have done it gladly if he was occupied with something else at hand. Conveniently he did it anyways because he was really having nothing to do but do his favorite thing. And that, my dear reader, was running. That would also explain Sonic's willing to assist Knuckles in any way he could. It certainly seemed more interesting then getting parts that Tails wanted. Supposedly for one of his flying vehicles. Sonic couldn't imagine what Tails would do if he was not able to have anything to fly with, including himself. Sonic reckoned Tails would be focused only on robot building such as his nemesis, doctor Eggman does. As he approached a local town, Sonic had good thoughts about his good buddy Miles which he just couldn't manage to say ever. Thinking a things such as how Tails had always made the best he could for Sonic's sakes no matter how much his successes or failures were, Sonic will always cherish his foxy pal, Tails, no matter how many times he had let him down. What matter to him was Tails really meant very well to him and was always of good use. Sonic would like to have say the same thing for Knuckles but if only he could be less stubborn about things and be more flexible. Sonic though had to handed it to Knuckles when it came down to his nature kind of behavior and his toughness especially when getting a job done. Sonic then had a thought about what Knuckles was talking about back in the garage. Should he really be concern with it or not? Sonic was not convinced of an answer yet, only to hope that it was not going to be anything catastrophic, but he was always ready for a challenge when one is available. What exactly was Knuckles really trying to say? Sonic couldn't be too sure about that either because Knuckles can be unpredictable, esspicially when leaving out some information.

Sonic was entering a start of a residential area. There was still plenty of trees of course and so many that Sonic almost missed his stopping point where you would turn into a familiar driveway. It was not paved because the amount of ways it would take just to walk there. A sign was posted after the turn off in the drive way, on the side of the road. The wooden sign had carved black letters with an arrow pointed to the side where it directed you where the driveway led. The sign said 'To the House of Amy Rose'. Sonic knew very well who Amy Rose was and hated to say it but sometimes he would like to forget her. Today, Sonic felt an odd necessitating urge to drop by and visit her home, if she was even there. Sonic thought it over already if he really wanted to put up with Amy and decided to be sympathetic about. So, he made an accelerating dash down the dirt road that twisted it's way onwards away from the main road like many 'S's. Sonic had not forgotten the request of Tails already, he was just doing a little 'side tracking' while doing a task. 'So what' he figured, since he was so fast that he could spare extra time for things instead of spending it on traveling. Sonic had shortly arrived to an open area of the woods. The road eventually lead to Amy's front yard. Having seen Amy's house in the spot where the sun's light shown through some of the trees making it seem like her home was the main attraction in the woods. She had a nice flower garden that grew in many forms of species. They grew along the whole front perimeter of Amy's house. Sonic decided to take slow from here on as he approached the front door. Two reasons for this: one, he wanted to take some time to look at his beautiful surroundings. Second, he had to think of something polite to say to Amy by not showing his need of rush. Also, he wanted to think of things to say so he would not get himself stuck with her. Sonic also hoped that Amy would not behave too affectionately. It would make it more difficult for him. If there was one thing Sonic wasn't fast at doing was building his return love relationship with Amy. He was always too busy to dedicate some time with Amy and when he does, she can be overwhelming. Sonic stepped up onto Amy's porch and confronted the door. Sonic took a deep a breath in then released it, not knowing for sure what he was getting himself into. He rose his fist and struck the door several times. Sonic waited there for a opening door response. There seemed to be no answer. Sonic thought he should have another go by knocking on the door again which he did. He remained in his position facing the door, expecting it to open. He listened to hear if the sound of footsteps came from the inside. All was heard was the chirping sound of birds and tree's leafs shivering caused by the gently stream of wind. 'She's not home' Sonic thought to himself. Sonic got himself in position to run off again like before but his attention caught by the door he was looking at. It had swung open towards the inside. Somebody was inside after all and who else could it have been but Amy.

"Sorry," she said while holding the door open. "I was..." Amy's green eyes was filled with surprise when taking good notice who was there.

"Hey, Amy! How's it going?" he asked with half teeth-showing smile.

Amy looked a bit shocked at first but then freed her grip on the door and spread out her arms wide with open hands. "Soniiiiiiic!!" Amy shouted happily. She then rush to Sonic quickly and gave him a loving hug.

Sonic didn't know how much muscles of his tensed up when Amy embraced him "Amy... Please." he said, feeling embarrassed about it.

Amy did let go of Sonic and backed away having her hands behind her back, holding them together. "Hey Sonic." she said slowly and sweet. This was what Sonic was afraid of dealing with, but who was to change the way pink hedgehog's personality. Amy may have been the same type of species as Sonic but her appearances was had quite a lot of differences. For instants, Her pink hair had a more brushed-down style then what Sonic had. She wore a short-legged dress which her pink fur color made her cloths seem somewhat red with white on her edges. Amy had very similar looking gloves to Sonic's but if you were to compare their foot wear, they were just too much of a contrast. The most obvious reason was that she had boots, not running shoes.

"So I heard you won second place at the cooking festival contest, yesterday." Sonic remarked to begin with something.

Amy still had her hands behind her back and replied sweetly "yes, Sonic. I knew winning that contest would have capture your attention for me. Even if I didn't win first place, I still managed to accomplish my goal into feeling obligated to come and see me because you can't resist to congratulated somebody to encourage them." Amy then sighed with passion, now putting holding her hand out in front.

Sonic didn't really seem to get bothered by it. "Don't be so sure, Amy." he said. "If you recalled, I didn't show up for the festival. And another thing, I came here not to congratulate but to know if everything was alright with you."

Amy did not looked convinced. "What do you mean you came here to check on how I was doing? You know very well I'm always okay."

"Well," Sonic said while shrugging his shoulders. "It's been almost a week since I actually got to see you in person and over a month since me and you had an actual conversation."

"That's so romantic of you, Sonic." Amy mentioned with sudden dazzle in her eyes.

Sonic's sense that the conversation between the two hedgehogs was becoming uncomfortable.

"Amy, please listen carefully to what I say." Sonic directed.

"Anything you say, Sonic." Amy said.

Sonic had a feeling Amy's attention for his direction was not going to be heard, even if Amy said she would. "I had a package delivered to me and I think it's the wrong hedgehog. It had no name on it for whom it was from or to, specifically. Though it did say 'for a special hedgehog'."

Amy was not being much of a mushy character anymore, but more like confused. "What makes you think it belongs to me?"

Sonic took out a portable size package from behind his back which is where he kept some of his. It could be known as an 'invisible inventory' the place from where Sonic pulled out the small box. You may have great difficulties understanding what an 'invisible inventory' in some of your adventurers cases. An invisible inventory is like having a pocket or backpack that is....well.....invisible. Except, as you should be expecting by this point, most of these characters especially boys such like Sonic, would have only gloves and footwear they had on there body. And those type of cloths don't come with pockets. Ultimately the point is that when ever you reach behind your back to store or take out something that didn't seem like it was there in the first place, it vanishes in shrinking action when getting stored and it appears by enlarging to it's normal size into your hand from nowhere. It will only do so those actions when placing a prepared hand behind your back. If still find it very complex, don't worry. There maybe enough of 'invisible inventory' storing or taking-out that you just might understand.

Sonic had his hand out to Amy with the parcel. "My reason to believe it belongs to you because you ordered a fancy-pansy not to long ago from a specialized jewelery store from a far away country."

"Hey!" Amy declared, not looking pleased at all. "How did you know I purchased a watch?" she then snatched the package right out of Sonic's hand. "Did you peek inside or something?"

Sonic smiled and shrugged his shoulders which most likely told Amy that Sonic had meant 'yes'.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Amy. She then gave a suspicious glare at Sonic. "I still don't get to know I ordered it from a far away place."

"It's obviously a style I never seen around the area." Sonic pointed out. "But forget how I know, open the box and try it out."

Amy certainly wanted to just get a look at the piece of machine but what bothered her was Sonic's eager interest for the watch. What if it wasn't even a watch? Amy didn't even get to look what was inside and already she had made assumptions that it was indeed the watch she bought from a far away land. Amy could only stare at Sonic.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sonic stated. Amy didn't know what she was waiting for as much as Sonic was, so she bother no further and lifted the lid off the box. There, a revealed watch was rested on some wrappings in the package. Sonic was not sure how Amy's reaction was going to be to her gift to herself but he thought for sure Amy was going to at least smile about it. But Amy just took it out of the box, looking at it with disgust as if it did not belong to her.

"So?" Sonic asked, wanting to hear Amy's comment.

"I ordered a watch, but, If I can remember, It totally did not look like this!" exclaimed Amy, then looked stern "grrr... the company think they can get away with this by giving something else in replacement, well they better think again because I'll go smash their factory if I have to!"

"Amy!" Sonic was trying to ease her. "Control yourself, I'm sure there is a plausible explanation for this."

"There better be." Amy said roughly. "Because I'm beginning to wonder if you have anything to do with this phony prank!"

Sonic got defensive. "No, Amy! I promise you I had nothing to do with this. What makes you think I would try to pull one over you like that?"

"I don't know." Amy said, settling down. "But why are you nosing around my stuff? Shouldn't you, like, be trying to save the world."

"There is nothing for me to save the world from right now." remarked Sonic.

"See!" Amy raised her voice. "That's another thing bothering me. I hate to change the subject, Sonic, but when Eggman doesn't post any threats in a while for someone of his ambition, I start to worry."

"You don't need to." Sonic said confidently while pointing a thumb to himself. "With Sonic, here, on the... 'watch', there is absolutely no need to get worried."

"Sonic, I hate to say this, but that was a bad pun." Amy said dully "But, as I was saying. Eggman was in this world the last time we saw him." she explained.

Sonic didn't seem to care. "Awh don't sweat it, Amy. You know by now if Eggman does scheme up with something, it won't be any successful then his other many attempts."

"Well then, mister hero." Amy then gave a sinister smile. "If you are so confident about Eggman not being any threat right now and not doing anything, then perhaps you have time to go on a date with me."

Sonic gave a firm and straight answer. "No, Amy."

Amy started to tease him. "What's the matter? Too ashamed to go out with a great, pretty girl like me? Oh Sonic, that's so charming of you."

Sonic was getting really serious with Amy. "That's not it!"

"Come on, Sonic, I even have some delicious snacks and sweets for our picnic." Amy said dearly.

"Picnic?!" Sonic shouted in alarm, feeling the need to back away. "I didn't say I wanted to go on a picnic!"

"You're right." Amy confirmed then pointed a finger a Sonic "But I know, somewhere in that heart of yours you mean to just say 'Amy, I love you...and I think you are fabulous!'"

"Dahhhh!! Cut it out, Amy!" Sonic told waving out his hands then stopped "I can't go on a picnic with you because..." Sonic was gladly relieved after all that he did have something to do. "...actually I told Tails I would pick up a engine transmitter for him."

Amy still acted in her 'sweet' behavior. "I think that's just a lame excuse for not going out with me."

"Forget about that! I preferred if we were talking about the watch." said Sonic who was so ready to get moving on.

Amy snapped out of her love for Sonic and looked down to the watch in the box that was in her hand. She took a good look at it before pulling it out of it's resting spot. "Hmmm," she said out loud. "It may not be the nice watch I wanted but it does have a certain appeal to it."

"So, are you going to keep it?" Sonic asked, intrigued.

Amy only gave Sonic a bewildered expression. "I might after all. But why are you so interested in knowing, anyway?"

"I thought it would take forever for me to come to the point. I just saw Tails with exactly the same looking watch recently when I checked on him."

Amy gave a leery look. "You're saying that Tails made this a whole joke?" she rose her voice in frustration. "What an inconsiderate buffoon! Why I ought to march up to him right now and give him a piece of my mind!" Amy was so angry that she decided to throw the watch away because of her bad temper.

"No, Amy!" Sonic cried as he unexpectedly rushed off in attempt to catch the watch Amy chucked away in the air. Sonic raced straight for the watch that had not impacted the ground yet, hoping to intercept the fall. What was the matter with Amy? Maybe her serious business between both Sonic and her was not meant to be tampered with. Sonic kept his speed for the sakes of catching the watch. He didn't know why the electronic device was so important but he was starting to have question going on his mind that may be more critical to answer. Sonic made a dive for the watch and caught it in his hands. He landed on the ground with a roll and that was how he was able to get to feet. Instantly Sonic turned to Amy and gave a displeasing look. "Be careful, Amy! It's not like we can get another one of these."

Amy was really stunned by this now. She stepped to the edge of her porch, looking out to Sonic with wide surprised eyes.

"Geepers, Amy." Said Sonic. "You should really should start acting a bit more balanced."

Amy crossed her arms giving a grim. "Me? More balanced? How about yourself? You seem to be treating that watch like it's more important than I am."

Sonic was getting fed up with having to discuss this matter with Amy as he began approach her. "Don't say that, Amy, you know very well you are more worth then anything in the world. But don't try to read too much into what I said."

Amy was susceptible about it. "Fine. I won't, but could you at least tell me what's with you and the watch. I mean I've gotten more important things then that and you never gave it to me or even cared what it was. I would like to know where that's coming from if Tails didn't send that watch as an early birthday present."

Sonic approached within short rage but not so close. "That was basically where I have my head wrapping around a the moment because I would like to know what the destination of the watch. I don't know why, it's like something I've never seen before. And I got to say as well, I don't even think Tails designed this little contraption."

Amy pulled her arms away from each other and gestured as she spoke. "Remember not to underestimate Tails' capabilities as a genius,"

"I know, I know, Amy," Sonic said quickly. "But I over heard his conversation with Knuckles and by what it sounds to me is that he had nothing to do with those watches."

"Knuckles?" Amy repeated as if taking sudden interest in him. "Knuckles is here?"

"Sort of." replied Sonic with a hand behind his ears on his head. "He's probably gone back to his home island."

"What was he doing here?" Amy questioned. "A character such as Knuckles must of had something to bring him to our region."

"Well," Sonic began to respond while looking up and away in thought. "If I managed to get a good chunk of what Tails and Knuckles were talking about, Knuckles was accusing Tails for the disturbance on the island because the watch he thought Tails made. Unfortunately Tails didn't make the watch."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to tell me that just a little device that doesn't seem to tell time, disturbs a whole island?"

"From what I heard.... Yes." Sonic answered plainly.

"But who would do such a thing?" asked Amy who sounded as if she was really getting herself involved. "It's really childish and rude if you ask me."

"Maybe somebody is trying to start something here." Sonic said, wanting Amy to do the figuring.

"Maybe." Amy said lowly, pondering over the matter. She then raised her voice in anxiousness.

"Do don't suppose it's Eggman?....no it can't be....can it?"

"I guess we will find out sooner or later, will we?" Sonic challenged with a smile.

"Well now that I know, what you know, about something coming up, I say we cut off the whole picnic thing and start searching for answers!" Amy said firmly and excitedly. She then grabbed from behind her back out of nowhere a two face side hammer which was known as her Piko-Piko hammer. The hammer's flat face surfaces was yellow like the sun and the majority of it was reddish, pink like her dress.

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy urged courageously as she grabbed hold one of Sonic's arm while going by him. It surprised him for sure making him go 'gaahh!' with Amy continuing on her adventurous speech. "let's me and you, together, help Knuckles out on this trouble."

"But Amy." Sonic said tensely while still being dragged along. "Did you ever stop to think why I didn't go help Knuckles right away when I found out the mysterious trouble going on?"

Amy did stop as Sonic did have interesting point. She let go of Sonic and faced him eye for eye. "That is mysterious. Why didn't you go help out Knuckles? Or are you just playing around with me?!"

"No I am not." protested Sonic. "And I am not going to help him out because he doesn't want my help and I really don't think it's a big deal anyway."

Amy was quite astonished by Sonic's approach to the situation. She then began to scold him with a pointing finger. "Sonic, you know just as well as I do how stubborn Knuckles is when asking for help and you also know that catastrophes can start from something as little as a misconception."

"I know that." Sonic could only say.

Amy was not impressed at all. She marched off with her hammer over her shoulder, not taking Sonic with her this time. "Fine by me Sonic, but I ain't going to wait around for you or Knuckles to make the next move. I'm going."

"Alright then." said Sonic, taking it rather well. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Thanks for your consideration Sonic but just to let you know, there is no talking me out of this one, so you can just forget it."

Sonic couldn't think of anything to argue about Amy's strong behavior. "By the way, I still have to have to pick up something in town for Tails. You do know that, right?"

"Absolutely!" Amy declared which her voice was trailing off as she got further away, having her back to Sonic.

"Well, eh..." Sonic was having trouble saying what he wanted "...don't you think...just maybe...you should have somebody going with you. You never know what might happen to girl like you."

Amy halted then turned slowly to face Sonic. The blue hedgehog himself was not sure why Amy was acting like he said something interesting. "You mean... you want to come with me?" Amy asked lightly.

"Well, yah!" Sonic responded wishing he hadn't because he could tell Amy may get emotional about it again. Amy just stared at Sonic, having to blink as her only motion.

"Sometimes I think I can't figure you out, Sonic." Amy finally broke in. "The way you made it seem was like you weren't going to go to the island and NOW you want to go because I'm going? Sheesh, Sonic! At least what you could do is stop being wishy-washy."

"Sorry, Amy." mentioned Sonic. "I guess maybe you just know how to convince a guy. I'm going because I don't want you to get hurt."

Amy smiled with sympathy. "oh that's very richly charming of you, Sonic."

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked away, saying in his head 'here we go again'

"come on, Sonic! let's go!" Amy urged with a hand telling Sonic to come.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic exclaimed to Amy with hand himself telling her to stop. "Let's not go right away to the island."

"W-why not?" Amy questioned.

"Tails is making some analysis with the same type of watch I'm holding here and...well...wouldn't it be better to know the problem better so we can solve it more easily?"

Amy questioned with a puzzled look on her face. "Your point, exactly?"

Sonic answered. "My point, exactly is that I need to pick up something for Tails. While you I'm doing that, you can wait a the garage and check Tails' progress with his examination."

"I suppose I can drop by to say hello to Tails." Amy said. "But Tails has been so busy lately that he hardly has time to talk to me."

"Not when you show him this." Sonic told as he tossed the watch to Amy. She caught it easily with one hand. She looked down to it wondering how could that gets Tails' attention.

Sonic answered her as if she read her thoughts. "He will be mentally challenged seeing a second proof that these watches are more out of this world that we think they are."

Amy kept well grips of the watch and looked up to Sonic with a smile of understanding. "Yes, if it's anybody that likes to do the brain work around here, it would be our dear Tails friend."

"Well I got to split and get those parts for Tails." Sonic told as he began to run off. He gazed back to Amy as he past her, giving waving hand 'farewell'. "I'll see you shortly"

"Bye Sonic" Amy said sweetly, making the departure of Sonic more dramatic then it should of. Sonic was soon out of sight in the woods when making turns. Amy's grinning look turned to a serious stare, seeing the watch in her one gloved hand. The machinery seemed to resemble some sort of importants to it, even if it was just a watch. Like Sonic said, it was no ordinary watch.


	8. Chapter 8: Investigations

Tails was starting to run through his regular routine in cranking up Sonic's airplane and apply any required maintenance that was necessary. He sat in the cockpit of the plane making some checks and double checks if all functions were working properly. This had to be done because there was always something else that occurs after each adventure with Sonic and usually Tails was needed to assist by often times taking one of his flying machines into action. The plane he was presently sitting in was his common choice for air adventures. It always managed to pull through, even by the toughest of situations. Tails had a rag beside him and used it to polish off the steering handle making it reflect it's metal beauty. The kid fox then paused for a moment having thoughts come to him again as he rubbed the steering of the plane. He slumped into a slouch in his cockpit seat, having his hands held together on top of his body while glaring at the plane's functions. He had recently finished his analysis of the watch and he had no idea what it's purpose and ability. The only hint he got from his hard studies of the black watch was what seemed like a trademark inscribed on the back. "Galactic Sword Duel" was the written imprint. What in the world was that? Was it some sort of tool used in space marine combats? Tails didn't know for sure what it was. Cream was sitting down below on a chair reading a magazine with Cheese next to her wanting to hang out with him. It would be rather useless to ask Cream what it was because she hardly knew more then what Tails would have knowledge of.

Tails wanted to report his troubling situation to Sonic about the watch but he was not back yet and guessed he would return soon. He resumed his operation on the plane and furthered any more inspections that were needed. Tails had hopped out of the plane and grabbed his tools that were in a toolbox on the floor nearby. He opened a compartment from underneath the plane to get into the internal parts of the aircraft.

"Tails." Cream shot out at Tails kindly. She had placed her magazine to her lap as she lost interest in it.

"Yes, Cream." Tails responded, having his eyes remained on his work.

"Will we ever get to see Chris again?" came her question. It actually got Tails to pause his cranking of his tool and glared into thought. Tails briefly didn't do anything but think because his memories he and his friends had with Chris. He was a young human boy who gave his heart totally to Sonic and his friends. He was never seen after he left back to his own dimension. Which is the dimension we live in dear reader.

Tails turned his head and eyes directly to Cream absent mindedly. "I don't know" he said. He had already thought about that question many times in his head more then what you could count on your figures. Cream had not taken much of a huge deal about it, but may have been in slight disappointment. She stared for a moment, not too long. She then put the magazine aside and stood up from her chair and glanced at Cheese with a smile.

"Come on, Cheese." exhorted Cream "Let's go out and play."

The hovering Cheese agreed with a cheer. The two young-hearted buddies carried on to the exit. Tails had escaped his thoughts and resumed his work on the airplane. What was his problem? It's just that all kind of things interested his mind and had a few flash-backs. Here Tails his having all kind of mind boggling questions, yet Sonic earlier showed little disturbance from all what's going on. The watch, Knuckles' story, and suspicion for Eggman's long disappearance is defiantly something that shouldn't be ignored so easily. Where was Sonic? Tails really would be glad he was able to report his observation. Or perhaps Sonic already knew. There was only one way to find out.

Cream skipped happily on along the cement ground outside the garage with Cheese pleasurably flying by her side. She didn't have anywhere plan to go, only to go where you desired and amused to go like any youngster. It was nice to just get out of the garage and go into the sunny atmosphere of outdoors. Cream and Cheese past their time running in the fields of grass. Additionally they picked up some beautiful wild field flowers and eventually together as one stack had a bunch with Cream holding on to them a walked with them as if part of wedding. She headed back to the garage with Cheese to check on Tails and give a few of her flowers to him to get a smile of friendship. Cream had slowed her pacing as something down the road caught her eyes down the road. Immediately Cream had dropped her flowers with her eyes looking wide and an open mouth of joy. Amy was approaching!

"Cream!" Amy shouted happily out to her best friend first. Cream called out to Amy in the same matter and giggled. The two girls quickened their pace into a near run towards each other with wide arms. They greeted each other with an embrace of friendship love for each other. Amy only hugged Cream with one arm as her other was behind her back that had the watch. Cream gave a gleeful smile to Amy, showing her happiness for the pink hedgehog's arrival. They let go of each other and Amy gave a half truth and half pretend smile while placing both behind her back. Cream had talked about her day with Tails and when Sonic and when Knuckles reported in also.

Amy tried to act normal "Really, Cream?". Amy thought maybe after all it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tell Cream what she had held behind her back when Cream knew the whole business of the watch. In fact, more. Why should she be so cautious? She didn't want to spoil her meeting with Cream since she was a truly special friend. Cream did not take any suspicion on what Amy was doing with hands behind her back but she could tell Amy was not in a talking mood at the moment.

"Is there something wrong, Amy?" Cream questioned with concern. Amy was not going to deny it. She placed a hand out in front and revealed it to Cream. Amy's impression, when she saw Cream's eyes widen, was thinking she was in trouble.

"Tails! Tails!" Cream cried out in the direction of the garage then Cream grabbed Amy's arm and tugged her along, insuring that the watch was still in good hand. Cream seemed to alarmed by something but in the way Amy thought it was. "Amy has got the same weird watch that Knuckles showed you!" Cream continued on to shout as she rushed for the garage, hoping Tails was hearing her cries. Amy was not keeping up well with Cream but she was relieved to hear that she had done nothing wrong from what Cream's shouts were all about.

Tails came stepping outside from the corner entrance of the garage's main door in emergence to see what Cream's calls meaning were. Amy was dragging along behind Cream with urgent speed towards Tails. He looked out to them questionably with a sharp attention. What trouble was going on? Cream and Amy came to halt in front of Tails with a little taken out of them from the intense running but soon passed away.

"Hello Amy" Tails said dully and awkwardly as he examined the two. "What's the problem, Cream?"

Amy wasted no time explaining and showed Tails the watch. "This, Tails, is a present for you." she said. She placed it in Tails' hand.

Tails looked up to Amy with a hard face. "Hey wait a minute! How did you get your hands on my watch?"

Amy was surprised "this is your watch?"

Tails was uneven with Amy and he just started to talk to her. "What do you mean this is my watch? Of course it's my watch. Right?"

Amy tried to make it clear for both of their sakes. "I don't understand because this came in package Sonic gave me."

"Your saying Sonic had one of those watches as well without informing me?" Tails then talked to image of Sonic in his head. "Sonic, what a crazy thing to do!"

"Sonic probably didn't know he had it when it was all sealed up in a box. It's just probably a coincidence, that's all." Amy assured.

"I'd say it must be," presumed Tails "because it is not normal for Sonic to do such a thing. In fact weird."

Amy was not far off in disagreeing with Tails because Sonic was acting strange when he came to visit her. The only proper word to describe their meeting together was awkward. That wasn't important at the moment, all Amy desired there was to fulfill her task by giving the watch to Tails to examine.

"Here you go, Tails." informed Amy as she placed out a closed hand to Tails. He followed up the action positioned his opened palm of his hand out underneath Amy's hand in which she dropped the watch in his gloved hand. Amy gave a friendly smile. "Sonic mentioned that this would get your attention because you would be busy but apparently you aren't so...could you please try to figure it's functions for me?" she asked pleadingly sweet.

Tails put a hand to his forehead in wariness "oh Amy, I've already tried analyzing the same watch back in the lab."

Amy went easy on him. "That's okay, Tails, nobody is forcing you to over bear yourself with brain work." Amy then changed her attitude to being serious. "Hey wait a minute. Did you say you had a watch back your lab?"

Tails turned away and walked off while starring at the watch "I did." he replied. Amy and Cream went to follow Tails, not wanting to part from him just yet.

"Then why did you suspected that 'I' had your watch?" Amy questioned.

The answer was much easier for him to explain then he would for the watch. "Because, perhaps, Cream might of took it and maybe gave it to you...or you got it because I only believed that there was one unique watch like this made. But I was wrong, which really interests me now."

"Just like Sonic predicted." Amy said with a sigh. "He guessed that you would take interest in that jewelery."

Tails gave correction to Amy as they made their way to his lab. "Well, the thing is, Amy, these watches are not a form of collective jewelery but more like a tool for something. But I don't know what."

Amy nodded in interest to Tails' research. "Uh-huh" she said.

Tails continued. "I hacked into it's data base but I could not translate the code. Not a computer language I'm familiar with anyway. That's what gave me a headache. It's design were obviously programmed for only limited reasons."

"Did you at least get it to turn on?" Amy asked.

Tails was strong to his response. "No, actually, that's the funny part about it's function. No matter what button or how you press a button, it will not turn on. But I've done electrical test to it and the readings display that battery power to the system is at full power!"

"That is funny." Amy remarked in thought to what Tails mentioned. "Maybe something needs to be done before it can be allowed to work." she suggested.

Tails shook his head with uncertainty. "Not a chance. I know these kind of things and there is an obvious theft protected system installed in it and is irremovable."

The three friends chatted more along the way until Tails had reached his lab which was a next room to the garage, just by going through a door.

Amy and Cream know what to expect from Tails' lab, it had super computers, advance chemistry station, futuristic biological studying center and in the middle of the room was the main item analyses glass container. To our standards, these advances would be considered science fiction equipment but were everyday and perhaps their yesterday technology.

"Right," Amy confirmed. "Let's get down to business."

Tails really didn't want to face the mind breaking job once more but it was either that or nothing else. There was already a watch rested upon the surface of an analyzes, glass containment unit table. Tails handed Amy's watch back. He approached the table were he then inspected Knuckles' watch thoroughly and carefully to insure he didn't miss any important evidence. It didn't take long before Tails walked over to one of his computers and began typing rapidly at it's keyboard causing lots of words and data to appear on the monitor. Amy and Cream watched as Tails gave commands to the electronic, they barely could make out what the genius fox had typed. Only to guess Tails was knowing every meaning of what was displayed in computer language.

"What are you asking it to do, Tails?" Amy questioned for confirmation.

Tails answered with no hesitation as he continued to type. "I just finished telling to scan the watch and now am giving order of steps to attempt identify deeper about it's function."

"What vital information have you gotten from it so far?"

Tails was not so quick to respond. "Well... 'Galactic Sword Duel' is encrypted on the back for one exterior reason. The interior thing about the watch is that it's well sealed. I could try to smash it open to find the hardware but I probably would bust the poor contraption. That's why I have to rely everything on my computers to give me a 'inside-perspective'. I still don't know what's its origin is."

"What's Galactic Sword Duel?" Amy asked. "I sounds like some sword fighting battle. But we aren't in the Medieval age anymore."

"Watches weren't even invented back then either." Tails said "It must a company name or something like that. But..... " he wanted to correct himself. "there is no existing company that carries the name Galactic Sword Duel."

"Wait!" Cream cried out. She then left in a hurry with Cheese following of course. Tails and Amy stared, puzzled at Cream's sudden outburst. Shortly Cream came back with the magazine she was reading earlier. Tails and Amy watch intently as Cream flipped magazine so that they were facing directly at the back cover.

Tails gave a remark about his observation "I don't believe it!"

End of Part 8. My next part may take a bit longer as it isn't pre-written.


End file.
